Walking Towards Forever
by Faith Elric
Summary: Drama/Romance story. Happens right after the season five finale. Cristina and Owen, enjoy... *updated/removed typos*
1. Part One: The Cold Rain

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything, Shonda Rhimes does. None of these are written for money. But if I have one wish its not to own them but be her… *cough* be Owen's Cristina *cough*

This me not being a fluffy kid, to be honest its easier for me to be like this. I'll be brutally honest I'll be deleting this fic once the season starts. This is me releasing the craziness inside my body. I just really have to get this story out of my system. The story happens right after the season five finale.

I dedicate this to all Kevin Mckidd Fans like me, for I pledged my heart to your wonderful shoulder blades. (sorry for my... that…)

Rated T for now it expect it to change to M on the future chapters.

-*-*-

**Part One: The Cold Rain**

_Life is fragile, just one wrong move, it can just fly out of the door._

"Clear!"

"Just hold on Izzie!"

"Still no pulse!"

"Clear!"

_Nobody knows when it will end or how will it end._

"He's crashing…"

"O'Malley stay with us, you hear me. Stay with us!"

"Scalpel…"

_One snap, you're gone like you never existed. _

"Izzie, you cant die, okay?! You hear me you CANT DIE!"

"Clear!"

_But if you have the chance to know when you will end, will that change how you lived your life?_

_Life it's fragile, then what?_

"Cristina what happened?" Meredith slowly approached her, her own body still in shock but the sight of Cristina made her worry. Sitting down the floor, her face defeated. Her eyes puffy, red rims around it. "Did Izzie?..." Meredith's voice trailing off.

"No she's fine, she crashed but she's fine now. She stabilized now, but we're still observing, I've been paging Shepard but he's not answering and he was at surgery," Cristina's voice was throaty.

"John Doe is…" Meredith cutting Cristina mid sentence as her tears starts to well up.

Cristina stood up grabbing Meredith's shoulder, "What?"

"George…"

"What?" Cristina now shaking Meredith. "WHAT HAPPENED?! DAMN IT MER TELL ME!!!"

"He's fine… They're both fine, Oh my God Cristina, we almost lost them…"

Nothing else was spoken. As both their legs gave in they sat on the floor tears running down there faces ant their arms around each other. They knew what could have happened, them losing their closest friends forever. They might not have been graceful about it all the time but those two people, Isobel Stevens and George O'Malley is their family, their self made family.

Dr Bailey came out the room of Izzie seeing the sight of her former babies, crying out loud, their bodies shaking with anguish, there's emotions out of control. As her own tears well up, she approach them taking their hands.

"Come on now stand up, get some rest. Go to the nearest on call room, stay there," Bailey's voice is not ordering even though all she want is force her girls to do what she asked but all he can do is plead.

"I need to see Derek, you can go ahead," Meredith said to Cristina.

Cristina just nodded then started to walk. She didn't know where to go. Her feet started to drag itself going towards nowhere. As her feet began running, still going towards nowhere her thoughts run wild on the sight, the vision on her father death.

-*-*-

"Dr Bailey, do you know where Dr Yang may be?"

"She might be at the on call room at the second floor," Dr Bailey said to Owen

Owen cant think of nothing else but Cristina. He knew how it felt like losing friends and the feeling of knowing you might lose them. He knew how much pain it can be and he knows that Cristina is feeling that now. _This is not my savior complex,_ he chanted to himself. He knew it was true this is not him saving Cristina from whatever pain she is feeling this is him just want to be there, for her.

Owen been to every on call room even to the vent but Cristina was no where to be found. His mind started to run wild, panic building in his chest.

"Cristina!" He called out didn't care anymore what ever people may think of him. Now running in the corridor he saw Meredith and Derek on the conference room, Derek consoling Meredith. He didn't even bother to knock.

"Do you know where Cristina is? I've already page her and called her phone but no one is answering," Owen almost shouted, desperation written on his voice.

Meredith just looked up and shook her head her voice still too constricted by her cries to be able to talk.

Owen started running again.

_Damn it Cristina where the hell are you? Don't you dare do anything stupid!_

When he reached the stair leading to the roof the saw a shoe, he knew who's shoe it is, _Cristina's_. He took two steps at a time as he climbed up, _Don't tell me she…_

At the roof, with its cold breeze and light rain shower Cristina was at a corner , one shoe still on her. She held her legs with her arms. Her loud cries covered by the sound of drizzling rain. Her eyes still crying, her body rocking back and forth. Owen slowly approached her. The sight of the woman he loves so defeated was death to him. He'd rather dream of his past at Iraq than seeing her like that. The strong woman who willing stays on his side even though his soul is still the dark, Cristina who willing loves him even though he is all broken up... Cristina the person who made him complete.

Cristina looked up meeting Owen's eyes. No words came out of there mouth but as a new tear fell down Cristina's eye Owen kneeled in front of her taking her into his arms. Owen wanted nothing more then to take of her pain, protect her from the cold breeze or anything that may harm her.

Slowly he placed her on his lap his arms still around her. Cristina cried louder as she placed her face at his chest clings her fingers on his shirt not knowing what to hold on to. Owen sat there kissing her hair, holding back his own tears. He cannot bear seeing Cristina like this, it torn him completely.

"DON'T YOU DARE DIE! DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME OWEN HUNT DON'T YOU DARE DIE!!!" Cristina started screaming. She continued to chant those words shrieking at first then it started to plead.

"I promise," Owen answered every time she muttered her plea, nodding at the same time.

Owen held Cristina's face and placed his lips to hers. As she kissed back the need to knowing that he is there and will never leave her washed all over her mind. When the kiss ended they stay there nothing more said.

As the rain stopped Cristina drifted, she fell asleep on Owen's arms her body so exhausted. He scooped carefully her caring her not wanting to shake her out of her sleep.

_I promise I will be here, not just for forty years but forever_.

-*-*-

End of Part One

-*-*-

That's it for now, I'll update as soon as I can. Reviews = writing fuel/inspiration. Thanks for reading.


	2. Part Two: Naked

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything, Shonda Rhimes does. None of these are written for money. You already know the drill!

*Evil laugh* I'm happy that you guys liked it! NO FLUFF RULES! *ahem* Anyway heads up, I'm sorry about the typos, I tend to not edit (because usually I have an editor *in real life*)…. Hehehe… Sorry about that. I'll try to clean it up a bit before I post.

The rated M is now applicable on this chapter, but don't get your hopes up!

Hope you'll get teary eyed in this chapter my un-fluffed little donkeys! (Expect some fluff *headesk*)

-*-*-

**Part Two: Naked**

Owen is a strong man. It's very easy for him to carrying things, no matter how heavy they are. But now carrying Cristina's defeated body took more than his own physical strength. As he climb down the stairs Cristina's tears were still flowing down, even in her sleep her soul was grieving.

Both of them got soaked with the rain. His slow strides gave him time to think if he'll bring her to the on call room, let her sleep or give her a warm bath first. He felt her shaking now. The fingers that clung in his shirt held tighter.

He knew he had to do both, _but can Cristina hold up herself to even get a warm shower?_ He shook his head with anguish. He knew what he had to do but was he strong enough to do it...

As they pass by the corridor he saw one of Cristina interns, Dr. Lexie Grey, she was also crying. He didn't want to ask her any favor but he didn't have a choice.

"Dr. Grey," he said as he was about to reach her.

"Oh my god, did something happen to Dr. Yang?!" she answered as she run towards Owen, alarm written in her voice.

"She's fine… physically…" Owen wanted to keep his voice strong but it betrayed him, it was weak and throaty, he too was not fine.

Lexie nodded knowing what Dr. Hunt meant. She already knew what happened to George and Dr. Stevens. Tears started to flow from her eyes.

"Can you do me, her, a favor?" Owen said then looked at Cristina.

Lexie place her hand on Cristina's arms then nodded, "Anything that my help, her…" she said on the strongest voice that she can muster. She and Dr. Yang is not what you can call a good relationship. She hated her guts but she can't deny the genius of her resident. She knows that she is lucky that she is her mentor. Tears again built in Lexie's eyes. Her mentor, the strong Dr. Yang, seeing her like this torn her. But when she looked up and saw Dr. Hunt's eyes I didn't match what ever pain she felt. His blue eyes were soaked with despair.

Owen gave his instruction briefly then asked Lexie to meet him on the on call room at the second floor. He was supposed to feel embarrassed to some of his instruction, he wait for Lexie to argue. Lexie then nodded then run to do what she was told. _She is a nice kid_, he thought. He started to walk again, I was just now when he notice the people we're looking at him, confusing in their faces. You would rarely, or more like never, see a man carrying an unconscious woman both of them soaking wet. But he didn't care.

"Mind your own business people, and keep your eyes to yourself!" the chief shout. Owen looked back and met the chief eyes he then nodded. "Go on Dr. Hunt," he added.

Owen finally reached the on call room after his slow grueling walk. Lexie was already there carrying the things he asked for. She was gasping for air. "Thank you Dr. Grey," he said with a small smile.

"For Dr. Yang," she said then opened the on call room for Dr. Hunt.

He slowly lay Cristina on the nearest bed, "You may leave the things here," he patted the floor his eyes still on Cristina. Lexie did what she was told then started to head out the door.

"Again thank you, Lexie," Owen said now looking at Lexie's eyes then start to checking the things that he asked for.

"Will I open the lights?" she offered as she reached the door.

"No need, the room is dim enough," Owen answered plainly, still looking at the stuff. He looked up and smiled to Lexie.

"Don't mention it, Dr. Hunt, I'll lock up."

Owen nodded. He heard the door shut, Lexie was gone. Lexie was able to get everything. Two pairs for scrubs, one navy blue one light blue, a small basin, two towels, one small and one big, five bottles of water, three warm and two cold and she was even able to get the shoes and socks and underwear's he asked for. That must have been embarrassing for her getting his underwear from his locker but she was able to do it.

He sighed, knowing the task head. He opened the three bottle of warm water then poured in the small basin then soaked the small towel in it. As he waited for the towel to warm up he went to the edge of the room dried himself then change clothes. _You can do this_, he chanted to himself see he sat beside Cristina. He sighed one more time.

"Cristina?" he asked in a small voice.

"Hmmm," was all she can answer. _Thank God she's awake. _Tears were still flowing out her eyes.

"Will you give me permission to change your clothes?" he said while running his hands on her forehead her skin was cold.

She just nodded. Owen felt his throat constrict then started to do his task. He first reached under her to unclasp her bra. As he sat up and saw Cristina's eyes were open looking at him. He placed his lips to hers. Her lips were also cold, he breathed out from his mouth the brushed his lips lightly. He slowly started to pull her shirt up, including her bra at the same time as he sat up. Cristina willing raised her arms to help a bit.

When her shirt was off Owen reached down at the small basin to get the warm towel then start to run it on Cristina's face and chest. He knew that she needed this. He can't just change her clothes because she was soaked from the rain. He run down the towel on her arms, her back, her neck then her face again. He soaked the towel again in the basin then reached for Cristina's pants.

He slowly pulled down her pant with her underwear, then there in front of him, Cristina naked. He didn't feel turned on not because the body in front of him was not gorgeous or unwanted but because he thought if he'll make love to her right now, it will be like making love with a corps, _lifeless._ He took the towel again from the basin and started to rub it from all over Cristina's waist, to her thighs, her knees to her toes.

He took the big towel and gently dried her hair.

Cristina stayed still, her eyes were open watching Owen. When their eyes met fire of lust was not in it but more like fire of need.

Owen finally done cleaning Cristina started to dress her up. When he was about to get her clothes, Cristina took his hand.

"What is it, love?" Owen asked as he looked into her eyes then brushed his hand on her cheek.

"Thanks," Cristina said with a small smile.

"Anything," Owen smirked.

Owen realized the bed was wet from the rain from there clothes before. He carried Cristina to the other bed. She flew her hands to his neck. He lay her down the other bed, and then run his eyes to her body. _What a strong man I am, being able to resist this._

He dressed her slowly. He started from her underwear's. He found clasping her bra difficult then he thought, _Well men are made to remove this_. Finally Cristina was dressed up. Owen kissed her for a while then left her to clean up the things he used.

"Owen…" Cristina called out.

"I'm here," he threw the trash on the trash can then lay beside Cristina. He dragged the bed sheets then cover them up. He was about to scoop hug her went she turned around and place her face on his chest.

He felt his shirt getting damped, she was crying again.

"I'm so scared," she whispered.

Owen nodded as he brushed his lips on her forehead and his hands on her hair and back.

"I don't want to lose them."

"I know…"

"I don't want to lose you…"

"You will never lose me, love…" he said then took her face in his hands. He faced her but she was her eyes were closed.

"Cristina, please look at me," he pleaded.

She opened her eyes tears falling down.

"Didn't I already promise you 40 years?" he asked with a small smile.

She nodded.

"I know how you feel more than you know or anyone because I've been there, not knowing if the people you love will be with you again," he said calmly. "But all you can do right now is hope that they will survive."

She place her face on his again crying a bit louder, "I'm sorry…" she cooed.

"There is nothing to apologies for," he murmured, "its fine not to be strong. It's fine with me if I'll be strong for both of us right now."

With that Cristina felt relieve. She started to cry louder and louder

"Oh god, oh god! I thought I was going to feel someone heart, a person that I love, stop on my hands again," Cristina shrieked.

Owen held her tighter.

"Promise me your heart will not stop on my hands, that this," she touch his chest, "will keep on beating no matter what, it will keep on beating for me."

"Yes, I promise," he swore.

Cristina cried more. Even with all her grieve she felt secure in his warmth. His strong arms held her and she knew this man is strong enough for her.

"I'm not your father," Owen said, it surprised Cristina. She looked up, wondering. "I will not have the same fate as him. I am not him because I will never leave you. My heart will not stop beating for you," he said with his eyes full of confidence. "Because I love you, more than anything, more than my own life."

"I love you too," she said helplessly.

They kissed softly letting the world around them die. When their kiss ended they looked into each others eyes, seeing nothing more than hope for their future and their friends' future.

-*-*-

End of Part Two

-*-*-

I hope you guys liked that. I know it was drama and some fluff but what the heck, I thought it was nice. Again Reviews = writing fuel/inspiration. Thanks for reading.


	3. Author's Note

To my beloved readers,

First I would want to apologize for not updating but, well you see, my laptop crashed and all the FFs I've written and even my "personal" work came down with it. I intended to update sooner but due to the incident that happened it might take longer. Please be patient with me, I've been trying to get time to write but I've been busy with real life things, rewriting the personal things I wrote and now losing all my abstracts for my FFs, it's getting more difficult.

Some encouragement might help but I cant promise to update sooner but as soon as I finish my work, wrote a chapter and get my beta checked it, I'll make sure to update ASAP.

Again my sincerest apologies to the people who've been waiting.

Thanks for the relentless support!

-Faith Elric


End file.
